


The Strangest Things

by KatyaDarlink



Series: Pining Adrien [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Late night thoughts, POV First Person, Sleepovers, adrien is in love with marinette, adrien is painfully in love with marinette, adrienette - Freeform, based off of tumblr art, listen sometime im in the mood for some adrien pining for marinette, pining adrien, pining adrien agreste, pining!adrien, pining!adrien agreste, preservedcucumbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaDarlink/pseuds/KatyaDarlink
Summary: First person POV drabbled based off of this amazing art https://memequeemsupreme.tumblr.com/post/187278361756/iveofficiallygonemad-preservedcucumbers-theBasically the world needs more pining!adrien. The kids are at a sleepover





	The Strangest Things

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic posted onto ao3 yayyyy

_All this time I’ve been watching you sleep…_

And all this time I feel like I’m holding my breathe, soft covers and sleeping friends  
Only my eyes are awake,  
Watching

Watching the curve of your cheek, the flow of your hair, the way you softly breathe

My hand itches out to…to

But you’re so close

And you don’t belong to me

Just another classmate, in this small room.  
Four people on the same bedroom floor,  
And only I’m awake.

Thoughts of you swirling in my head,  
But I’m not sure  
Where all this longing came from

Where the need to brush your cheek and hold you close became all encompassing

And we’re friends  
But  
Why do you feel too far away when you’re not in my arms?


End file.
